The use of ultraviolet (UV) electromagnetic radiation (EMR) for the purpose of disinfecting of a surface or a gaseous volume has been practiced for many years. However, such systems have not been successfully deployed into settings where the target surface for disinfection is frequently used by occupants of the space. One of the primary challenges in such an implementation is that excessive UV irradiation has many deleterious effects on such occupants. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system that utilizes UV EMR that can be deployed to disinfect surfaces having frequent occupancy.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.